Fantasy and Reality
by CrankyBluey
Summary: A remote controller that came from his Xbox has the ability to bring female characters from the reality of Naruto, not only that, but it can also change clothes, time periods, and even personalities. What would you do with that kind of power? First Person View. OC x Harem, Fluff, Lemon, etc. Lemon in Second Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

If there is one thing I hated most about games, it's the lag. I know, I know. It's a feeble excuse for dying, losing or just sucking in general, but it was the truth for me. No bullshit. No don't fucking look at me like that, I'm seriously telling the truth here. I'm really good at games; I just need a better computer that's all.

You don't believe me do you?

Well it's the truth. And I'm serious though, it was working super well about a week ago, that was until I installed Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 on the Xbox. And guess what, I can't fucking play it. At all. All it does is downloading constantly, crash, freezes my console to the point of manual restart or just fucks up in general. It's a shame because I love the franchise and the games as I have played it on the computer. Also, by coincidence or just bad luck, my computer had started playing up at the time I've downloaded Naruto. I think I have too many games installed, so I might delete a few... After trying to win in Counter Strike first. And with the enemy leading 10 to 3, I think there's no way we're going to win.

By the way, the name is Ollie Watson. I've just turned twenty and I live on the outskirts of a small city in Australia. I work as a driver/storeman for a plumbing company and they pay me well, just enough for a house to myself. Sure I have to save a fair bit especially it's coming to summer and the temperature can climb to around 40 Degree Celsius plus humidity. I wouldn't mind so much of the heat, having grown up in a small country town with little to no humidity and temperatures reaching 40 daily. But the Humidity just saps my energy right quick.

I have no brothers or sisters, my folks are living at the bottom of Australia in Victoria, home of the Bushranger Ned Kelly, and most of my friends are either in jail, haven't spoken to me or workmates. I would check FaceBook every now and then but my love for that site was nonexistent. I don't want some fucking tard in the spy agency looking at my pictures and generally spying on me.

So it's just me living in my house, carefree and living like a king. Most of my stuff is in my room; Computer with a decent rig to play games, an Xbox One with games towered on top with a RockBand Guitar next to it. My bed, my love and life, is a queen size with dark blue sheets and pillows. I got rid of the winter blanket as I didn't fancy dying just yet and swapped it with a fairly thin blanket of dragons. Hey dragons are cool, fight me.

Speaking of fighting...

"Go left, HE'S IN TEMPLE! NONONO-!"

"_Bang! Counter-Terrorist win_!"

"Nooooo..." I groaned with my face in my hands. The high-pitched voice from beyond grated my ears as it explained that "I was a newb" and to basically shut the fuck up. So I placed my headphones on the desk and exited from the game. Sure I was banned for half an hour but I'm willing to forgo playing that game to other matters.

I looked at my watch, 1630hrs, and snorted out loud as I left the computer to the kitchen. The room was Spartan with only a photo frame on the wall of my parents and me in New Zealand in 2011 and a poster of Lord of the Rings. There's an old couch that I bought from a bloke down the street cheap and a Plasma T.V that was also bought cheap from him. Despite using a computer and sometimes *_coughalwayscough*_ download a show or movie, I bought myself an AusStar that came with every channel. I use it to manly get out of my room, but other times just to watch random animal channels or science channels. That shit is addicting yo.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the lonesome Jack Daniel and Coke before eyeing the left over Pizza.

"Later my love." I said, closing the door on my sweet princess. With the crack of the lid on the bottle and a swig of the alcohol, and I was back at my desk with a new goal in mind.

To get that fucking game working.

I'm going to get it running, or I'm going to fucking rage. It's not because I'm addicted to games or the Show, I just hate things that won't work because they don't want to. Either tell me the problem straight up, or I will just break you down til I figure out what is the problem.

So with that in mind, I turned on the Xbox One and looked at the—

Wait...

It's downloaded.

The game, Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, has completed installation.

Just like that.

No warning, no freezes, no nothing.

It's just there.

Staring at me.

Mocking me.

"You mother_fucker._" I hissed, and taking another mouthful from the bottle. All that anger had been for naught. All that was left was a void of confusion.

Which lasted for a second.

"Finally!" I bellowed to the ceiling. About fucking time! I didn't hesitate to click on the Icon that was on my Dashboard and grabbed my Xbox controller from the pigeon hole below me, whilst grabbing the headset. The JD was placed on the opposite side of the Chinese takeaway container full of pretzels near my keyboard.

The intro played and I sat back.

**_4 Hours Later_**

Having watched and read Naruto, it was safe to say that they changed some things in the game for the better and for the worst. But I wasn't complaining (Even though I was slightly put off on the Obito vs Kakashi fight, that scene in the anime is dope as fuck), and I wasn't going to say that this game was going to be better then, let's say, Fallout New Vegas. I mean, the Naruto game has ALOT of characters to choose from in the Verses side, (over one hundred FUCKING choices!) but to me, it didn't feel fresh or new. Again, I'm not fussy. I'm just a prick like that.

_KROOOOOOOONMMMM_

I pulled my headphones away and stare at the window, just barely catching a brief flash from outside. Then I remember that there was a storm approaching that predicted hail and high winds. Luckily I stored my car in the shed and locked it; else I would have to fight the insurance company ONCE again for repairs.

The sound of the rolling thunder pulled me away from the game and out to the window. I finger the panels and saw the white and blue lighting in the distance, and soon...

P_ISSSSSSSSSHHH_

'_There it is_.' I thought to myself. Rain began to fall heavily, almost cloaking the street out front in a haze. Humming to myself, I pull away and eyed the computer screen. I was in the middle of choosing characters to fight against robots in the Tournament and had only selected Hinata Hyuga.

Gotta say, and I don't care if you're a Man or Woman reading this, but I would smash Hinata in a heartbeat. And Sakura. Ino.

Yeah I would smash them all. Ron ain't got shit on me for some fuck. But, alas even that bird would smash other Beckies in his life, while lonesome me hadn't even got to the kissing stage. Yep, folks, this boy here is a virgin.

"Food... Then YouTube." I muttered as I once more made my way to the fridge. At the same time as I pulled out the plate of pizza, a sudden flash and a crack of lightening ripped the area. My hands flew to my ears and the plate went skyrocketing. It didn't even make to my ears when it smashed as the sound of lightning shook my world. The light was so sudden and bright caused me to screw my eyes shut. And yes, I did scream out in shock.

But as sudden as it was, it immediately left. The ringing was still going in my ears and the brightness dulled back to normal. My heart was slamming against my chest in huge pumps, and the cold chills left my hands.

"The hell was that? Was that just lightning that hit near my house?!" I said out loud, followed by falling into a heap of laughs. Man, I feel like a dickhead. Being that frightened by a nearby lightning strike? Come on man, you're stronger then—

_CTLACK_

Something fell in my room. Now my heart was punching against me once more in dread. But thanks to my slight buzz, what should have me on alert at this time was gone, and in replaced by a mellowed out, curious man.

"_There's someone in my room, and my pizza is on the floor. This person better kill me now, or else I'd do it myself."_I mourned over my pizza, all three pieces and garlic bread skittered all over the floor. Nonetheless, someone must answer for this. I open the draw next to me and pulled out a large cutting knife. You may think I'm over reacting and the noise could be anything. And you're right. But I'm not taking the chance. Plus my weed was in there, and nobody is stealing that from me!

The hallway felt like a long empty corridor leading to my room. My steps are light with my body leaning against the wall like a soldier. The grip on the knife is tight, ready to thrust if necessary.

I finally reach my door and by chance for me I had it partly open when I left. Herewith, I leaned my head to the break of the door—

There.

_There is someone in my room_.

_JESUS CHRIST!_

My heart leapt to my throat and the cold wash ran down my body. I was not expecting anyone to be in my room. I wanted to scream, but my throat was tight, and could only get an intake of breath. The knife was out of my hands and I push open the door.

In the middle stood the individual.

It was a she.

And was completely motionless.

Purple hair reached midway on her body which stood a few inches below me. She had a lavender jacket with deep blue pants that reach to sandal-covered feet. Plus a metal band around her neck which glistened in the light. However my eyes were solely locked onto her _lavender_ eyes.

I know _exactly _who she is.

I just don't know how it's possible.

Hinata Hyuuga was standing in my room. _The_ Hinata Hyuuga.

Guys... I'm... I'm freaking the fuck out.

I could not believe it. I squeeze my eyes hard and open again. Nope, she is still present. I stood upright and bit by bit, as if I'm trying to not scare off a frightened creature, walked in my room with my eyes never leaving hers. She wasn't looking at me, strangely, but looking dead straight, never flickering with her arms to her side. She stood to a height of 5.4 foot while I stood at 6 foot even. Around her neck was the headband with the Leaf pictogram etched in the metal precisely. White silken smooth skin covered her face with light pink lips. And she smelt beautiful; Lavender and peaches filled the air around her. Or it could be me just drunk. Or high. Either one.

Still, she stood totally silent. I don't think she's even breathing.

I waved my hands in front of her face slowly, "H-Hey?"

Nothing.

I flicked my fingers at her face to make her recoil, and she didn't.

"Man she's good." I thought to myself. And, while looking deep into her eyes, I raise my hand and slowly went for her face. I didn't falter, nor did she emote. Come on, do something!

_"Almost..._" I thought as my hand was just before her right cheek. Hinata remained still. So I reply by poking her soft cheek. And again. Then pinching the warm flesh lightly.

"Oi mate." I tap her cheek with the back of my hand.

Not one twitch.

And I was starting to lose my patience.

"Okay this is gettin' old mate, who are ya?" I spoke. She may _look _like Hinata, but she was an anime character. She wasn't real, just a bunch of lines and colours in a fantasy world of ninja's and magic. But this is the real world. And this lady was in my room uninvited. And in my house as a matter of fact.

She didn't answer.

"Right that's it," I said, "I'm callin' the blue-coats." I went for my mobile on my computer but as I reached for it, I stopped dead.

I have weed in my house, and I'm drinking. In addition it will be really shady if I told them that an anime-themed burglar was in my house being absolutely still. They would almost certainly arrest me anyway, or shot, who knows?

With that said, I plop on my chair and eyed the intruder.

"What are you waitin' for mate...? I've already spotted ya, so might as well pop on home." I said to her, hoping she would lose the act and bug out.

Hinata never fluttered. Even after I lost my cool for a moment and tossed a pretzel at her head. It harmlessly bounced from her skull and vanished in among the scattered clothes on the floor.

I did also observe something on her; on her right thigh was a Kevlar pocket, about the size of a 600ml bottle of coke. In my head I began sifting through the lore of the show; 90% of the characters were combatant soldiers, and they all had different weapons. Sasuke has a sword; I think Asuma had two trench knives, Ten-Ten with fuckloads of weapons and so forth. So if that's the case, Hinata has weapons on her. It shouldn't be shocking with the job she has.

I made my way to her and knelt at her waist. It was almost strange but I was too curious at this point. Anime character or not, I wanted to see if she did have any sort of weapons or if it was just for show. The box was indeed made out of Kevlar or something close to it with a button holding the lid. To my surprise when I opened the lid, it didn't make a sound. Like for example, if you had a jacket with those buttons with the easy press seal and you went to open it, it will make a _pop _noise. Well this one didn't make any sort of sound.

"_Freaky_." Pushing away the lid I finger the pouch and felt a metallic loop.

I gripped the ring and slid out the article; it was a Kunai. Two sliced pieces of paper also clarified that it was extremely sharp for cutting or stabbing. Awesome as! Inside the pocked were two more and a handful of shuriken. They and the knives went on top of my desk beside my keyboard. After a quick pat on the pocket that had nothing left inside, I fell back on my chair with a huff.

_"Either she's waaaay into her character enough to have fucking knives on her or..." _I pondered, weak and weary as my buzz slowly leaved my body.

Just who the hell is this sheila?

But more importantly, why the hell is my controller freaking the hell out? The button to turn on the controller was flickering blue, red, green and the normal bright colour in a sporadic way, almost like a rave was happening in it.

I reach for it, whilst also staring at Hinata, and grabbed it. Now three things happened; One, the controller had begun to vibrate to the point that my body was trembling like hell; Two, and I'm being very serious with you, a purple and blue bubble expanded from the controller and _grew _at an extraordinary rate. It was transparent and passed through objects, and when it reached the doors and walls, disappeared outside. There was no sound of it, nor did anything move. The vibration ceased.

And thirdly, Hinata hadn't moved the least.

"Now that was fucking freaky." I released a tense chuckle. Now things have gone from eerie to flat out fucking weird.

An unexpected glow caught my eyes and in my hands with the controller, shone a bright light from the power button. It stretched to an A4 page and like the bubble before, was transparent but coloured in grey with white writing.

"Wait." I said.

I couldn't believe it at first; there is what I could only call a _holographic _projection that came from my controller. And the left hand side of the list was absolutely strange;

**Stats****  
**Personality**  
**Modes**  
**Limits**  
**Outfits**  
**Other***  
**Settings**  
**Return Character****

And on the right;

**Present:-****  
**H. Hinata (Shippuden Era) [{TAP HERE TO LIMIT INFO}]**  
**(Location *****, Queensland, Australia****)  
**Mode: Sentry by Default *Inactive- Awaiting Authorisation*****  
**Mood: *Inactive- Awaiting Authorisation*****

A picture of Hinata's face was to the side of the information. But that didn't really matter to me.

"_I really gotta lay off the Green._"I thought, "_This can't be real. None of this is real. I'm dreaming. FUCK! I finally cracked!_"

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." I stood up and pace around the room with the controller in hand. While I'm peaking, Hinata stood strong and still, almost mocking me. I stopped dead in front of her.

"You fucking mockin me love?" I sneer at her face, "Don't look at me like that mate. You're the fucking weirdo mate, not me. Na na. I'm real see?!" I pointed at my stomach and skin, "Yeah you see that? And look look, my eyes are real. You got fucked up ones! Fakes!" I got right into her face, "I'm real. You're just an anime girl. Just lines and shit that the Jap's made to get fanboys a hard on!"

Nothing happened for a moment as I stared right into her eyes. Again her perfume reached my nose and it was then I realised what I had just said. I right away pull back from her personal space, "Fuck mate, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry right? You're not some scrap that blokes jack off to. Well, they do on pictures but... Y'know wh- I- Shit."

No reply.

"What the fuck did I expect really?" I felt myself giving up on trying making her talk, so there was only thing left to do.

"DIE YOU SWINE!" I bellow as I raise my controller to smi—

Hold up.

"Wait." I brought the controller to my face and once again the hologram projection was there. Waiting.

_"Dream or nah, I'm not givin' up on this yet!"_ I raise my hand and lightly pushed **Stats**. I felt something resist when I pressed the option and nearly yeeted the remote when the display fizzled and a new menu appeared.

**STATS****  
**Name: Hinata Hyuuga.**  
**Sex: F**  
**Age: 17**  
**Blood Type: A**  
**D.O.B: 17, December.**  
**P.O.B: Konohagakure no Sato**  
**Mother: XXXXXXX**  
**Father: Hiashi Hyuuga**  
**Weight: 45kg**  
**Height: 160cm**  
**Status: Sentry by Default *Inactive- Awaiting Authorisation***  
**Effects: NIL**  
**Resets: NIL**  
**~OTHER STATS LOCKED DUE TO MATURE LOCK~****

"Fuckin hell. Didn't realise that she only weighed forty kilos. And talk about creepy, all the way to the blood. Shit, I don't even know my own blood type." I mumbled, "Wait Mature Lock? Ehhh, later. What else is there?" I press the arrow button on top of the screen and touch the Personality tab. A dry 'ERT' sound came from nowhere and the screen didn't budge.

**"**FUCK! What did I do wrong?!" I kept pressing the button but the same noise and still screen until I gave up on it and went to **Modes.** The menu distorted and what greeted me was a selection of sorts. There were four boxes; two large ones on either side and two small boxes in the middle. On the top left hand box said 'Selection', Top middle said 'Decide', Right side had 'Active' and the last one at the bottom had an ominous red glow around it and in words, '**BLACKLISTED**'.

"Sentry, Assassin, Caretaker, Bodyguard, Commander, Seducer, Rage-Jesus Christ what the hell?!" I shook my head to rid the sudden information dump and quickly bugged out from that window.

Next was **Limits. **And the screen once again vanished and replaced was a silhouette of a body with tabs on each limb, all displaying 'LOCKED' in the boxes. I glanced at Hinata and back at the controller before touching the 'Head'. Beside it dropped another mini-window with the words:

**LOCKED****  
**FIXED**  
**RAGDOLL**  
**UNLOCKED****

"Bugger me." I again looked at her and the screen before taking a deep breath...

And pressed **FIXED.**

A small window appeared and read: '_**YOU NOW HAVE ACTIVATED THE K.H.S. PLEASE READ THE INFORMATION SECTION IN THE SETTINGS TAB IF YOU NEED MORE ASSISTANCE.**_' And quickly disappeared.

Before I could completely register what I just read, Hinata's eyes _blinked_.

So did I.

She screamed.

So did I.

* * *

A/n:

Well this is going to happen. I dont know how long this will last until FF bans the story and bans me. But until then, if it does go under, look on Adult FanFic under OzKanga and the same name, that's my other account where this story first appeared.

Other then that, I'll post the next chapter ASAP and see how well that goes.

_**This is OzKanga, and I'll catch ya next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tags:  
_Breastplay, Oral, Fingering, Dry-humping, High-as-a-Mofo, Handjob, Facial, cum-swallow._  
========================================================================

Hinata's scream came to an end after my hand found her mouth. I held it against her, feeling her lips move and struggle as she tried desperately to move my hand. But I kept it there, her scream just about made me have a heart attack right there and then. The room had been absolutely silent until she opened her mouth and had the same volume as a handgun going off. I just prayed that the rain outside was loud enough that the neighbours, or god forbid Annette, did not hear it.

"Wait wait please don't scream please. I'm not tryin' to hurt ya, please. You have to keep your voice down." I whispered to her. Alas, she kept moving her mouth around to free herself but her eyes looked hysterically around my room. Jesus they were stunning.

I held her mouth for a little longer until I felt her slowly simmer down and her eyes were now square on me. I gotta admit I felt a little warmth under my shirt. The way she was looking at me with those eyes could send men or women on their knees and beg for mercy. But not this lad. Nope!

"Right okay I'm as fucking freaked out as you are mate so we are on the same pa—" I said for only to be cut off when Hinata began to talk. Like her eyes, her voice was beautiful and young.

Except she was speaking in Japanese.

That's a problem.

"Wait wait _wait _I can fix this I think. Now where's the controller?" In the frantic attempt to plug Hinata I had tossed my remote behind her, so now I had to go around the now awake Anime character. She didn't move her body or turn her head to follow me going around, only her eyes and her Japanese language could follow. I didn't know what she was saying, but with any luck this remote can.

The Hologram came on once I found the controller and I touched the **SETTINGS**. In it was;

**_Services  
Language  
Audio  
About_**

Hurrah! I open Languages and found the answer to my dilemma. The language arrow that currently had Japanese on it only had two other options. That and English.

"Easy money." I pushed it.

"_Sir... _Sir? Where are you? Who are you?" I hear the voice of a female come from Hinata, and I was struck by it. Now it was official.

Hinata Hyuuga, the Female character from the show Naruto, is now in my room, talking to me.

Weebs eat your heart out.

"Hello? Sir?" Hinata said. I blinked and shook my head to clear my thoughts, now was not the time to be gloating about this.

I replied, "H-He'Gh'Gdonge." Fuck!

I wanted to say, 'G'day' but my tongue was making the 'Hey' hence I utterly botched it.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand you?" Thank god she wasn't screaming at the moment, else there would be a problem that no one would get out off cleanly. Right, take two.

"Sorry I fucked up my words." I said.

"Please help me; I'm under some sort of Jutsu that prevents me from moving." She said and I can hear the fright in her voice. Now I feel like a twat; she probably thinks that I kidnapped her and was going to do something with her.

.

I quickly step around to meet her face to face, "Hold on mate, I'm here to help. Honestly."

"Where am I?" She asks me.

"You're... Well... It's hard to explain at the moment mate. First let's get this sorted out." I mention her state with my controller hand. She eyed it for a moment, as of it was a strange item for a person to be holding. I noted this and held it in front.

"This thing here is, well, stopping you at the moment. So give me a few seconds and we should be good as gold." I tried to crack a smile but all that came out was a nervous quip of the lips.

"Who are you sir?" She asked respectfully. I felt my cheeks warming up and I looked away from her eyes. Why did she say it like that?

"Oh well, I'm Ollie. Ollie Watson. I would say it's nice to meet you but..." I left the question hang to indicate the situation. She, though, took it the other way.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, Kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am rank Chunnin and my number is 0126—"

"Hold up, I didn't abduct you!" I shouted at her, "You—Look listen, I don't know how the hell you got here, but you're not a hostage. It's just this bloody _fuckin _thing."

Hinata stopped talking and stared hard at me. I wanted to slap myself; of course she wouldn't believe me. She's a fucking ninja, she would have been educated that the enemy would use—

"That thing?" I stopped my thoughts.

"... This?" I held the controller higher.

"Yes."

Well fuck me this is awkward. She's either really good at lying or she really thinks...

"I'm here to help ok? I don't know what's going on at the moment and this thing can fix this ok?" I waited for her to yell, or scream again at me.

"Ok, I trust you." She replied as the anxiety ebbed away from her tone and eyes.

"..."

"Really?" I said.

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Fuck it, I'll take it.

I held the controller in front so both of us can see the screen, even going so far as standing to the side of the teen.

"Right, so both of us are lookin' at it, let's get ya free."

"What _is_ that in your hand?" She asked.

"Xbox Controller, well it use to be one, don't worry I'll tell ya more after this. Now I think it would be under **Limits **hopefully." I was really trying to make her think I just found this thingamajig to avoid any other conversations. I am a good liar, just ask the cops who didn't find the pack of mary-jane in the car when they pulled me over.

The familiar silhouette of Hinata appeared on the screen and Hinata gasped. This thing had her on it, and if the words '**STATS**' meant anything, it could tell any sort of secret that she had. Or at least what I think she's thinking about.

"Ok look, if theses menus mean anything, is that things could be changed and swapped, you trackin?" I mutter to her, no point really saying it louder than usual if we were only shoulder to shoulder.

"Mhm."

"So..." I just noticed the options up top on the screen and when pressed, had an option called** Whole_Body. **After I tapped it, the box lit up and an additional menu appeared next to the figure of Hinata. On it had four options;

**LOCK_BODY  
FIX_BODY  
RAGDOLL_ALL  
UNLOCK_BODY***

"Look see? Unlock, you'll be right mate." I bump her shoulder only for her not to move a muscle. I did it again. Her whole body didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Wait." I raised a hand and tried to push her shoulder. Keyword tried. First I did a light push, then a rough one, then using my shoulder to push against hers. Not even a rugby scrum push couldn't make her move!

"What the actual fuck? How strong are you?" I ask her. While she did feel warm and squishy, her body refused to do anything!

"I don't understand. I didn't feel you push." She said in return. Except the way she said it was like a punch in the gut. Right in the feels.

"Wow, that's a straight blow to my pride. I push hot water systems around everyday man." I whined.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Hinata said and her voice kicked up a notch. Oh boy she's freaking out again. Time to deescalate the situation.

"No no, I'm just a sook mate." I pat her head to calm her down.

And it moved.

"Did you just..." She began but I place my finger on her lips. I softly placed my hand on her head, also marvelling at the silky soft hair, and pushed forward so she looked like she was looking down. She didn't resist at all. I slowly brought the head back and didn't feel her fight against it.

"Now that is odd." I set her head straight and smoothed out her hair with an apology. But this made me realise something.

"I think I get it now," I stood against her side once more and held the controller out, "Locked means what it means, locked. Nothing can move it and you can't move at all. Fixed might mean that only a part can be moved from an outside force," Hinata opens her mouth, "I know that because you would have turned your head to face me when I was behind you." She closed it.

"But what does Ragdoll do?" I didn't think on it hard enough, nor did I grasp on what I just said. The moment I pressed **RAGDOLL_ALL** Hinata's body slumped to the ground face first in a heap. She did make a short yelp when she did, and I was too slow to catch her.

I'm not the brightest tool in the shed alright?

"Fuck sorry mate!" I said. A sound came from underneath her body and I'm not quite sure if she cursed at me or something else. I quickly sat the controller on the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her whole body was light and completely relaxed from the head down. So it was easy to sit her upright against my bed with her head leaning on some pillows.

"Thank you." She said.

"Na na mate, I didn't catch ya so my bad." I sat next to her with the controller, "How's ya head?"

"It's fine. But I can't move my limbs still. I can feel but I can't move." She said.

"That's what Ragdoll probably means. Now why the hell would there be a setting for Ragdoll? Why is there settings in the first place?!" Don't get me wrong, a little part of me is kinda interested on the function and what they can be used for.

A little part.

Really.

...

Maybe half?

"Doesn't matter, first things first." The menu had started back at the start and while I went for the previous tab, I stopped on **Personality**.

"Give me two seconds love." I said and open the option button. This time it worked. Like the Modes, it also had four boxes. Only this time, my jaw dropped as well as Hinata's.

"Wh—What is this?" She whispered and my throat seized.

"_Oh that was adorable._"

"Fucked if I know mate." The left hand side of the Box had a long list of what can be described as Other Personalities in alphabetical order; Aggressive, Angry, Bored, Bitchy, Broken, Bimbo, Caring, Cunning, Controlling, Clingy, Calm, Creative, Depressed, Desperate, Dick-Hungry etc etc

"Oh yeah nah we're bugging out of this." I quickly exit the window. Hinata just stared, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing in surprise.

"Ollie? What was that?" She asked.

"I... I think that was to... _dunno, _change your personality. I think, don't quote me on it. Buuuut..." My mind was telling me no, but my body was telling me to move from **Limits **to **Outfits**. It was a losing battle. And Hinata saw my finger slide downwards.

"Ollie?" Hinata said. I registered the words but didn't answer like I ought to have. Instead I skipped the main objective and to my own self-seeking curiosity. I was greeted with only one other box on the side and a model of Hinata standing on the opposite side. I was greeted with a plethora of outfits ranging from her Normal attire she wears almost 24/7, to the Shinobi Fourth War gear and all the way to a raunchy dress that showed her breasts and legs.

"Mios Dios." I groaned out, just what kind of fucking thing is this?!

"Ollie! Please don't look at that!" She yelled; her face red-like a lobster and ears practically steaming. I apologized and bugged out of the page. I didn't say shit for the next minute or so and neither did Hinata.

"Well that was awkward." I said to ease the mood. The silence was the only thing that greeted me. Sighing, I opened the **Limit **tab and hit the Whole Body option and place it to Unlock.

Hinata's body jolted and she sprung up to stand, startling me so much that I fell to the side. She stretched her back and arms, finally free from the hidden force. I sighed in relief while also marvelling at her lithe body and straining breasts against her jacket before shaking that thought away.

"_Now is not the time boner,"_ I thought before standing up as well, more slowly than the teen did, "Well how do you feel mate?"

"I can feel everything again, I'm free. Thank you so much Ollie." She said with a smile. She then bowed at the waist at me and I felt so out of place. Should I bow too? I don't know even how to do it properly.

"Please don't bow; it's not really needed here love." So Instead of bowing, I stuck my hand out to her. She stood straight and lightly clasps my hand in a shake. Like her face and hair, her hands were smooth and warm. After a few shakes, we parted and stood to look at one another. Well, Hinata had to crane her head up to meet mine.

"So er, welcome to my house I guess. Sorry 'bout the mess, no-one really comes here." I gestured the area around us. From the odd expression on her face, I placed a note at the back of my head to clean my room a tad.

"Your house?" She asked as she scanned the room, taking in the discarded clothes and bed for the first time.

"Aye, my house, well more my room. I've been meaning to clean it." I trailed off awkwardly. I rarely have visitors, let alone females, in my house or in my room.

"How did I get here?" Hinata said.

"Ah well, that's tricky. See this here?" I pointed to the Xbox, "This should only play games and shit right? Well that is connected to this controller and... To be honest mate, I have no fucking clue how ya got here."

"Oh, are we in Konaha?" She muttered, bringing her hands to her chest. Shit, is she going to peak out?

"Na mate, Australia. I never heard of a place called Konaha." I lied. In truth I did, but the last thing to do is make Hinata more freaked out that I know that. I don't want her to start throwing hands at me, because if she is just like the show and game, I'm royally fucked.

"Aust-r?" She whispered, working her jaw to say it.

"Australia, or just call it 'Straya if thats easier mate. But yep, have a gander outside if you don't believe me." I strolled past her and lifted the curtains, where outside was still bucketing down with rain and wind. Hinata stood shock still before walking to stand next to me, gazing into the storm. I waited patiently.

"I... I don't see anything that I know."

Now to keep the lie going, "True? Did kon—Koy—Kona, fuck I hate my speech impediment, did it look like a city or what?"

"Kon-a-ha," Hinata said slowly, "And no, there's a large mountain with our Hokage's faces on it, and there are more trees."

"Yeah nah, you're not gonna find much tree's here love. Even on the outskirts of the city, there's bugger all vegetation. If you go make half an hour south you will. Same with mountains. Unless you wanna find Thundereggs, you won't see any faces on it."

Hinata continued to be silent before nodding and I closed the blinds once again.

"I don't understand, I just don't understand." She mumbled under her breath and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It doesn't take a genius to read her mind right now; Nothing was connecting, a strange place with a strange person, and she was desperately grasping straws.

Taking a breath, I placed a hand on her back and said, "Don't worry mate, she'll be right. We can sort this out. Dunno how, but we will fix it. Promise."

Her head snapped to me and her eyes, once dull, now bright and lively. A small smile worked onto her face and her hands reached to under her chin.

"Really, you will help me again?" She said, hope bleeding from her voice.

I snorted, "Of course Hinata, I wouldn't leave this shit for you to deal by yourself. If anything it's my fault too, given the fact that you came from my machine. I think."

My heart began to skyrocket when Hinata smiled at me, and thoughts started to swirl in my head.

"Oh shit, I dropped my plate in the kitchen. Give me two minutes to clean it up. You want some water or something?" Hinata nodded her head and sat on the bed. What she didn't see was that in my hand was the Controller. I left the room and into the kitchen, and exhaled a huge sigh.

"Jesus Christ what is happening?" I whispered to myself. Shit. All the pieces of plates went everywhere. It took a little longer to get all the pieces into the bin (plus Pizza) and as I grabbed the bottle of water from the fridge, my mind went south. Deeeep south.

I eyed the remote in my hand, twisting and turning it to study it. It still is an Xbox controller, but my thoughts, well...

"_Dude... We gotta do it._" One said.

"_No way man, we got a job to do. We gotta help her. It's the right thing!_" The other countered.

"_Listen here nerd, in that room is an anime girl. A Fucking anime girl. And it's FUCKING Hinata! No one is going to believe us. Plus, this could be the way to lose the V card."_

_"But!"_

_"Remember, Anime tiddies."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Fuck."_

I placed the bottle on the counter and opened the menu. Swallowing harshly, I pressed the Lock button and waited.

And waited.

No sound.

I timidly grabbed the bottle and walked back into the room. Hinata still sat on the bed but was looking at the poster on the wall of Lord of the Rings. She didn't react to me walking inside

"Hey Hinata, I got that water." I said. Similar to before, she remained still. And here we go.

I sat next to her and began going down the list.

"Hmm, what to choose..." I ponder outloud, "Nah... Nah... Sensitive to touch, yeah, nah, oh fuck no, Obedient, oh oh hidden pervert. Neato."

I eyed the other tab for clothing. Nah, I like her outfit as it is. So with that, I tapped UNLOCK and brace.

Hinata blinked and shook her head. I made the move to hand the bottle, "Hey, you alright?"

She yelped, flying off the bed and to the floor. I nearly laughed.

"Hey hey, you alright?" I ask.

"Wha—You-?" She stammered looking at the door and me.

"You weren't moving," I try to form a lie in my head; "I tried gettin ya attention for a bit. Are you sure you alright?"

Hinata took steady breaths and I decided to give her a hand. I reached out and held out a hand to her. She glanced at it and hesitantly grabbed my hand. I lift her up, marvelling at the soft hand. Wow.

But after she stood up, she didn't let go off my hand. I took a chance to lightly run my thumb across her knuckles. She flushed lightly. Scored. And I released, not wanting to push my luck.

"Thank you, and yes, I am fine. Sorry. I must be still trying to wrap my head around this." She meekly said. I offer the bottle to her and she takes it with another thank you.

"It's ok mate. Just take it easy." I said.

She nodded, taking small sips from the water.

I walk to the computer and sat on the chair, "Oh and here are your knives. Sorry, I thought you were a burglar or something and you weren't talking." While she was putting away the knives, I logged back on and open UberEats.

"You hungry?"

"Well... Not really?"

"That sounded like a question. Do you want anything to eat? I'm getting take out."

"Take out?" She asked.

"Yeah," I beckon her over, "Was gonna have pizza but now that's gone kaput. What do you fancy? Chicken? Beef?"

I felt her leaning over my shoulder and a wash of unease fell over me. If there is one thing I exceedingly hate, is that when people look over my shoulder while I'm working or on the computer. Thank you teachers for that.

"Errr, what is that?" Hinata points at the computer, oblivious to my barely restrained shudder.

"That is a computer." I tensely said, "Look what do you wanna get?"

Hinata must have notice because she started to back up but I was not having this. So I did something that I should have thought through harder. I grab her by the waist and placed her on my lap. She squeaked quietly at the unexpected shift. Thankfully the chair didn't break since it was pretty old, however something else broke.

My boner. And I hope to god that she doesn't notice.

"Sorry, I don't like people standing behind me while I'm on the computer. You don't mind?" I said. Hinata didn't say anything for a moment before a small nod reassured me, even putting her hand on top of mine where it rested on her thigh. Although she was as stiff as a nail, I sigh in relief, shifting in my seat to get comfy.

"Now we got a choice. Could go for some Macca's, Red Rooster, maybe Indian. I dunno, what you reckon mate?"

"W-well..." Hinata stuttered, "I-I don't know. What are those?"

"Well Macca's, or McDonalds, is mostly beef with some chicken here and there. Red Rooster is the same but with more chicken then beef. Indian is a mixture of things really; Lamb, cow, chicken etcetera. There's the Japanese shop there but... Yep sorry they're closed. Damn. Wouldn't mind some Katsudon." While I was talking, I leisurely rub my hand around her thigh. Hinata's hand moved with mine, sometimes squeezing lightly when I strayed too close to her inner thigh or when I groped. She didn't complain or made any signs of moving; so either I was doing something right or the controller was taking the options into effect. Groovy.

"Um O-Ok, I've never heard of these places before. So... How about that one?" Hinata said, pointing at the symbol of Nando's. I grin, moving my hand from her thigh to around her stomach and pull her close to my chest.

"Oh mate, I'm loving ya already! You got a good eye." I praise. Nando's was killer man, and the fact that she picked that one (I actually forgot that was there) made me feel more attracted to the Purple Haired Kunoichi.

Hinata's face broke to a light blush and returned her hand to mine, finally loosening up pushing more into my chest wholeheartedly.

"Mmm." She didn't speak but the hum from her throat made me smile further and my Boner as well.

"Righto, that what do we want?"

So began the task of ordering with Hinata being the first time at this. I got to admit, I was flying in the skies with bliss. Not only do I have a girl on my lap, Not only that it's Hinata, but for the first time in my life, I feel like a million bucks. All the worries that I had previously like rent or the struggle of life, had seem to vanish. I don't care if this is a delusion or that I've gone mad. This was the best moment of my life. My attitude must have been radiating because Hinata started to be more open as well. Smiling, giggling while pointing to options on the menu, and just generally more conversational. I was so stoked that I even offered her a puff of the Devil's Cabbage. At first she was very reluctant but with a few words of encouragement and a promise that I would do it with her, Hinata agreeded. But it was fucking funny seeing her try to take a hit and not cough her lungs up.

We talked about everything. Well, I knew just about everything about Hinata from the Wiki and through the show, but that didn't stop me from listening to her talk. She told me about her village, how she became a Ninja, the life that it brings which was very interesting to me since I'm a huge fan of Military, and the world that she came from. The stories. Man, even if I had all the time in the world, I wouldn't be able to tell you the things that have happened in her world. I asked if she has friends, and she did, but not one mention of Naruto, just the girls and the rest. I pressed to see if she knew Naruto without giving it away and all I got back is a negative. I'll have to look into that later.

"So wait, you have T.V's and microphones, but not firearms?" I said. Hinata and I are now lazily lying back on the chair with Hinata's head leaning against mine. My hand was idly stroking her side which she didn't mind at all.

"We do have firearms, but they are few and aren't practical with Shinobi. They only fire once and have poor accuracy. It would be suicide for a Ninja to have that. By the time they reloaded, they would be killed. So we use Kunai and shuriken."

"Well, after ordering, I gotta show you some videos that could change your mind. Oh and music!" I quickly finish the order and payed the fee. I leaned forward and removing my hand from her stomach and went onto YouTube. Hinata patiently waited, but now she slowly, very very _very _slowly, rocked her hips side to side. I obviously notice and I bit back a groan. She was either getting cozy or she was...

Nah! She wouldn't do that.

My hands shake lightly while I type on the search bar, and clicked on the first video.

"Now," I declare, "You said your firearms were single shot? Have a gander at this." The video I chose was the bank shootout from the movie 'Heat'. In my option; one of the best firefights in movies to this date. And they kept the sounds from the blanks. Right up top next to the last fight in 'The Veteran' and 'John Wick'.

I made sure to put on the surround sound and crank it up to max. And at the first gunshot, Hinata jumped in fright. I swiftly wrap my arms around her midsection and pull her back, and she relaxed. She was completely entranced at the video, watching every movement and taking in the sound. Her hair was across my neck and I take a whiff. Heh, it _was _Lavender.

After the video ended, Hinata was in awe.

"That's... That's amazing. But also frightening." She whispered. Her hands lightly grip my wrists and I in turn squeezed her.

"Betta not show ya the A-10 Warthog then eh? How bout something light. Lets gooo with... Wow this is difficult. What can I show you?" I garbled. Then, an idea hit me! I searched another video and this one will bring a smile to anyone's face.

_**Bob. Fucking. Ross.**_

I let the video play. I reach back to her thighs and run them lightly up and down. Hinata cooed, shifting to find a better seating at the same time rubbing against my erection. Now I know that she felt it because she pushed her hips against me. My god! I can only just focus on the calming voice of Bob Ross.

I have to do something! I reach to my pocket and pulled my phone out. It has the UberApp on it and it told me that the bloke was a few minutes away. Wow, talk about quick service.

"Hang on Hinata, dinner is just comin'. I'll be back, just—just keep watching that." I hastily said. I grab her waist and pull her up enough to slip away, but not before I sneakily touched her rear. A squeak came from her and she sits back on the chair still fixated on the screen. Digging into the draw next to the computer, I pull out a Jay and a Zippo and left the room and head outside. My hands are shaking so badly that I couldn't strike the flint or even hold the stick to my mouth. A million thoughts shot through my head. Was this right? Am I a bad guy for altering her mind to be this way?

I finally got the light and I take a huge toke. The sweet smoke enters my lungs and all seem right. The rickety chair at the front of the house dug into my back but I didn't care. Right now, I'm just chilling out. Bob's voice from my room furthermore eased me and my boner. Thank god.

No. I'm not selfish for this. This happened to me. Me! Of all people! I was blessed with this device, and I am not going to reject it. This is for me.

I look into the cloudy sky, taking the last drags from the Jay. Thank you whoever is up there, I will take your gift. The lights of a car flash across me and I stand. I grab the food from the Uber Driver and head back inside, locking the door and pulling the blinds across.

"Hinata, dinners here!" I announced as I place the food on the table. I got a response from her and she met me out in the kitchen and we began eating. Good news, she enjoyed the hell out of the Chicken but unfortunately not so much on the garlic pita. Pity. More for me!

Dinner was silent. And I begin to question that she wasn't happy but just doing this to keep things civil.

"Hey mate, is everythin' alright? You're pretty quiet."

"Hmm?" Hinata's eyes lock on mine, "Yes I'm fine, why do you ask Ollie?"

"Well you're not talkin' so I figured..." I let the question hang.

"Oh no I'm sorry, it would be impolite to talk during eating. It's how I was raised."

"True? Over here we chat during this. Just makes things less awkward y'know?"

"I understand, sorry!"

"Haha, na mate you're fine. Don't apologize for that." I laughed, finally satisfied that I hadn't screwed up.

I grab the empty cardboard boxes and disposed them. I go back into my room with Hinata trailing behind. And I was back on my seat and unbelievably, Hinata sat back on top of my lap. I wanted to question it but I rather not ruin this and position my arms around her once more.

"So how did ya like Bob?"

"He was fantastic! I absolutely loved his painting. Its magical." She said, twisting her head to lean it against mine. I take it a step further and pull my face to the nape of her neck. Hinata, feeling this, lean her head to accompany the move and dropped her shoulder. I can almost feel and taste her neck.

Do it? Should I?

_"Fuck it" _Taking a small breath and a silent prayer, I lightly kissed her neck. A coo, louder than before, escapes her lips and her hand came up to touch my face.

I pull back, but Hinata wasn't having it and pushed it back where it was. I oblige and plant a deeper kiss on her neck, tasting her flesh like fine wine. Once more she breathed out a moan.

"So, shall I show you the best music in the world?" I ask, nonchalantly blowing against her ear.

"Ok." Hinata responds. And I know just the song. But before that...

"You wanna another toke?" I said. Hinata thought for a moment and agrees. We each take turns in the Joint, and fuck me Hinata looked really stoned. Like really stoned. Baked. Her eyes were half-lidded and a silly grin stretched across her face.

"Since this is the first time in this world, I want you to hear the greatest song to ever be made. And with you being high as fuck, it's gonna be _magical_." A few clicks and 'Bohemian Rhapsody' came to life.

And guys, we got ourselves a new Queen fan.

On the other hand I wasn't focused on Queen. My hands drift from her waist back to her inner thighs and began massaging. Her legs part a little allowing better access and I take the sign. Taking another breath, my hand cups her groin and right away Hinata started to breathe deeply. Holy shit! I didn't notice, but she was wet already! How?! I just touched her and kissed her!

_"Thank you controller... No, I'm going to call it System for now on." _I caress her clothed pussy, feeling the lips on my fingers and the stickiness against it.

Hinata was breathing harder, moaning and gasping at my actions. The music kept playing in the background as I caressed her, prodding and rubbing. But neither of us cares now. I bring my lips back to her neck and sucked, making Hinata arc her back in ecstasy. More juices seep though her pants.

"Mmm, ah! Oh! Huuuuh..." Hinata groaned with her eyes fluttering and lips parting. Her face was now flushed red and her nipples poked through her jacket.

The last chorus ended on the song and I reluctantly pull my fingers away, noticing the string of grool on my fingers leading away.

"So..." My voice was tight and shaky (Remember this is my first time doing this so forgive me for being nervous!), "What ya think?"

I didn't get an answer for a while as she calmed down a bit. She turned her head to me with her eyes blinking slowly.

"G-Good..." She breathed. I chucked. Though I wasn't sure if it was to the song or what I just did. I raise my finger that had juices on it and licked it. Hmm... Salty with a tinge of something. Don't know what, but it taste good.

Hinata's eyes expand as I licked clean my fingers and her breathing got heavier.

"Hey Hinata," I pull her closer; "Can I ask ya something?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Her lips part ways and I felt my own do the same. She looked so inviting, so sexy.

She nodded anxiously and I close the distance. Our lips meet, though we were both trembling when we did.

Holy. Shit.

The world went silent and I closed my eyes, savouring the sweet experience of her lips. At first it was a peck. Then a smooch. Then a longer smooch. Each kiss made us bolder and more engaging. It wasn't long before our tongues collided with one another in frenzy. We together moaned in each other's mouths, fully captivated in the moment. I grab her breast and fondled, drawing a higher moan from Hinata. She in turn grinded her hips harder. As Hinata's tongue entered my mouth, I closed on it and suckled. Her hand reached up and strokes my face lovingly.

Things had to come to an end though as air was starting to become deprived and we both separated, only connected to the sting of saliva from our tongues. We take the chance to gather our breaths but I didn't let up on touching her breasts, swirling and softly pinching the rock hard nipple underneath the jacket. But now the seat had become uncomfortable and I slowly stood. Hinata also stood as well to let me out.

I grab her hands and pull her towards the bed. I didn't get the chance because Hinata flung her arms around my neck and went straight back into making out. My hands went directly to her ass and I pull her close, mashing her breasts against my chest, rubbing her body up and down mine.

"_Jesus Christ, is this really Hinata?!_" I thought to myself before realising that I was the one who made her like this.

Hinata suddenly stopped and pulled away. I was going to ask why she stopped until she reached down and grabbed my crotch, getting a groan from me.

"Wow, it's so hard!" She whispered to me, stroking my shaft in a slow piston. Her fingers were nimble and gentle with each stroke that brought me to lean my head against her shoulder. Jesus Christ!

My voice was wavering as I tried to speak, but all that came out was more grunts. Hinata giggled at this as she now quickened her pace. Seeing this, my hands found her zipper to her jacket and pulled down, expelling her breasts that were hidden behind fishnets. She stopped, thank god, and shrugged off the jacket. I seized the chance to grab her breasts and brought them up to my lips.

Her squeaks now turned into mews and gasps. So far, I must be doing a good job.

"_Lets take it further._" I suck hard on her nipped and popped it, marvelling at the jiggle before attacking it again. This time, I reach down and stuff my hand down her pants and right away felt her pussy and the wetness. Completely shaven from what I felt. And she was so wet that my finger easily found the entrance and disappeared into her. Now the tables have turned as she rests her head on my shoulder and bites down on me. Her cries were muffled and the sounds of her pussy squishing on my fingers echoed the room.

_Splick Splick _went my fingers in her hole. I added another finger that sent her over the edge. Hinata screamed as her pussy convulsed and spilled girl-cum all over her pants and my hand. Her hands balled my shirt in a desperate attempt to keep upright, so I snaked my free hand around her back and dug my fingers even deeper in her.

"No! AH! Geh! You'll make-!" She gasped. I would have continued but my cock was rock hard and I couldn't wait anymore. I dragged my fingers out, gaining a shudder from her, and I moved myself away. She almost collapsed if it weren't the strong hold she had on me.

I let out a shaky laugh and moved to seat on the bed, "Ok Hinata, I'll stop. But now, I want you to strip yourself. I wanna see you. I wanna see all of you."

With hesitant hands, Hinata pulled off her fishnets, revealing a black sports bra that had wet spots from where I sucked on her nipples. That came off next and lo and behold, Hinata's famous large breasts came into view. Now I'm not like most men who know A-cup and B-cups straight away, all I can say is that they were huge, but not massively huge; Maybe a good handful and a half with pink areolas and swollen nips. They were not saggy at all and they bounced every time she moves.

"Fuuuuck, what great tits you have Hinata." I breathed out and she smiled sweetly at me, shyly covering them with her arm. Her pants came next after taking off her sandals and down went her soaked black panties. I was right about her being shaved. Her pussy was slobbering wet that dripped onto the ground. Now I gotta clean the carpets afterwards. That can wait!

"Holy crap you're fucking beautiful love. I- I can't believe this..." I spread my legs wider, "Now, come over here."

She obliged, falling to her knees between mine and unbuttoned my pants and pulls out my cock. I wasn't like Johnny Sins with a huge dick but it was modest with a length of 8 inches. Pre dripped down the shaft which Hinata scooped up with her finger. I watched as she brought it to her lips and sucked it clean, never losing her gaze on mine. Fuck that was super hot, I even shot another spurt of pre.

She didn't use her hand this time. Without hesitating, Hinata dropped down and engulfed the head, and my world exploded. I've never experienced this before, not even my greatest fap came close to this. It was like a warm sponge enclosing my cockhead and her tongue... Shit! Her tongue was swirling all over it and darting to my hole as if she was trying to get it down the tube. She wasn't finished however. Making sure she was still looking deep into my eyes, she lowered further down, and down, stopping half way and back up.

I grip the sheets and tried not to cum so early, I at least wanted to last a little longer. I couldn't speak she was that good. This is the best day of my life!

Spit dribbled down my shaft as Hinata worked the cock like a pro, sometimes pulling away to lick the tip and balls, further bringing me to my peak.

"Think of dead people, think of dead people, think of dead people!" My mind constantly repeated in a bid to postpone the inevitable. But she was too good. And me being a virgin doesn't help that much.

Feeling the pressure building, I quickly pulled my cock from her mouth, strings of spit leaded from her lips and tongue. Before she could ask why I stopped her, I picked her up and laid her onto the bed with her pelvis levelled to my face.

I didnt wait, going straight for her lips in a mad frenzy. The taste and smell took over my world and I savored every moment. Hinata's legs wrapped around my head and her hands grip my head. She tried to be quiet, going so far as to bite on her knuckle, but soon prove to be for nothing after I licked and sucked her clit. Hinata cried in estasy, pulling me further into her snatch.

Warm, salty flesh was all I can taste. And I couldn't breathe. Try as I might, but her legs were not only sexy, but powerful.

"_Must be from training._" I thought. I continued eating her out before she suddenly tensed her legs which pulled me further in and further away from breathing. And then, she screamed.

Hinata's hands flew from my head to her mouth as her body racked with convulsions. Her cries were muffled by her hands but it was still loud enough to echo across the room.

The convulsions died down and her legs went limp. I took in steady breaths; My face was covered in girl cum and slobber from the ordeal. The taste was overpowering to say the least, and boy oh boy did it do wonders for my now trobbing cock.

I shift my body to kneel near her face as she laid still, gasping for air. Hinata's eyes were completly glossed over and her tongue slowly licks her lips. I grabbed my dick and began pumping, taking in the almost ahegao-faced anime girl with great pleasue. Pre dripped onto her cheek and nose, bringing her to look at my face and then my dick that was only a few inches away.

"Hinata, are you ready? I'm going to cum." I said though clenched teeth.

She looked at my cock, completely fixated on the gloop that dribbled, and instead of saying anything, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, tongue streched out.

That did it.

I _exploded_ all over her face. A fat stream landed on her hair, across her face, covered her eyes and tongue. More came, adding to the mess. I must have shot at least ten thick ropes. I was astounded, on my best day I could maybe get three!

The mood slowly dies down and Hinata opens her eyes to only find out they were caked in jizz. She stared at me, retreating her tongue with the slooge back into her mouth and loudly gulped it down.

Hinata then said, "I can't see."

I fucking lost it.

========================================================================  
A.n.

Well, that was my first attempt at writing Lemon. To be honest, I could use more work on it but oh well. Dont be shy to drop reviews, the more I get back, the better this story can be and the options that can be explored on the Naruto Girls. Think of something you want done to them or a scenario, I'm all ears.

_**My name is OzKanga, and I'll catch ya next chapter.**_

P.S. The * means a lemon chapter. That's all. Oh and ** is questionable lemons, you will find out on the header.


	3. Chapter 3

Tags: Vaginal Sex, Missionary, Lewed Hand-holding, Tit-job, Teasing-Hinata, another Character Reveal

* * *

After cleaning the mess on Hinata, we both gathered our clothes and headed for the shower, one after another. Of course, I went last, which gave me time to recollect on what just happened. I sat naked on my chair, barely listening to the shower. Did that just happen? Did that really? On one hand, I felt a little something in my head dissipate. I don't know what that is and I was oddly thankful that it did. And on the other hand;

"I totally fucked Hinata…" I breathed out with a growing smirk, "I did it. I fucked _the _first waifu in the world, and it was my first to boot… Fuck yeeeh."

I'm stoked as hell. I even gave the Xbox big thumb; Fuck Playstation, I got my own wing man…

"_Wait…_" Wingman…

I looked back at the controller; wires began making connections. If Hinata came from the game, and it had RPG-like software that controls her, then that I could get others.

Other girls.

* * *

Hinata squeaked at the sudden sound of a chair crashing against the wall with a shout from Ollie.

Curiosity got the hold on her, "Ollie, is everything ok?"

He replied quickly, "Yep! All good!"

"What happened?"

"… I fell off the chair."

Hinata was confused but shrugs her shoulders and goes back to showering, "Silly."

* * *

I breathe a sigh; that was close. But I have achieved my goal and it only cost me lunging from my chair, catching my foot on the bed and going tits-up. The controller, the newly-dubbed System, is in my grasp.

"Ok ok, what else is there?" I went straight to Homepage and looked at the list. Stats, Limits, Settings, but where was the option to see the other girls? However in the first time actually studying this screen, I failed to notice a sign on the top corner. Was it there all along, or did it just suddenly appear? Who knows. So I press it anyway.

A window pops up;

**CHARACTER PAGE  
1- HINATA HYUUGA  
2- Add  
3- Add  
4- Add  
5- Add**

Well fuck me sideways, I can have up to five girls at a time?!

"You fucking ripper." I feel like a fat kid in a candy factory. I tap 'Add' which moved to another menu;

**_Sakura Haruno (Four Options)_**

**_Ino Yamanaka (Four Options)_**

**_Hinata Hyūga (Four Options)_**

**_Temari (Four Options)_**

**_Tenten (Four Options)_**

**_Karin (Two Options)_**

**_Hanabi Hyūga(Three Options)_**

**_Rin Nohara_**

**_Kushina Uzumaki _**

**_Tsunade_**

**_Mei Terumī _**

**_Yugito Nii_**

**_Fū_**

**_Kaguya Ōtsutsuki_**

**_Konan _**

**_Tayuya_**

**_Sarada Uchiha_**

**_Samui_**

**_Anko Mitarashi_**

**_Kurenai Yūhi_**

**_Shizune_**

**_Kurotsuchi_**

"Twenty one… Twenty one females. Ho-boy, that's a lot to tiddies. But that does four options mean?" I tap on Hinata's section and what came out concerned me.

The four options consists Genin Hinata, Chunnin Hinata, After Shippuden Hinata and Adult Hinata. The Chunnin is dulled so I guess I can't choose it anymore while the Adult Hinata was probably from The Boruto Saga, which I hadn't seen at all. But she did have two kids, Brouto and Himawari, and that's all I know. And Anko gets fat. Reeeeaaally fat. And that's no good. Why you gotta do that to her?

But, what got me the MOST was Hinata as a Genin.

When she was 12.

12.

A kid.

…

Hi I'm Chris Hansen come take a seat , tell me why you're here?

I quickly noped out of the tab and back to the selection screen. I spy the **OTHER **option and figured 'why not?'

**OTHER-  
Allow Pregnancy {X}  
Allow Scat {X}  
Allow Watersports {X}  
Allow Blood {X}  
Enable Futanari {X}**

"… I think I should just leave that alone."

The shower stops and I made the decision to not bring anyone else here. I'm tired, and frankly, I don't want a repeat on explaining to the rest of the Naruto Girls that you're new here, you aren't at home, don't touch my weed etc.

Placing back the controller on top of the Xbox, I grab my PJ's and forward towards the shower. Since Hinata doesn't have spare clothes, so I gave her my old tracksuit pants that I wear during winter and a singlet that I 'borrowed' from my uncle. He's a big lad, so it doubled as a dress and shirt. No bra's or girl undies but Hinata opted to use my own underwear.

It's a good thing I'm a hoarder of Undies and mix-matched socks. Don't judge me.

I just reached the door as Hinata opens it, hair still dripping with water. The shirt really did look like a dress on her, a bit funny because the print on the front said "Gortuary". I'd never pictured a girl like Hinata to wear a brutal death metal band-shirt. But there you go.

"Suh, I'm headin' to the shower, make yaself comfy on the bed, I got the couch." I said.

"U-Um, I'm sorry but I would like to take the couch please." Hinata said. But I wasn't having that.

"Yeah nah mate, you take the bed. S'all right." I persisted but Hinata stands her ground. She may wear an apologetic expression but her body refused to move.

"I'm a guest, it is not right for me to sleep in your bed."

"Yeah, you _are _the guest. So you take the bed."

"Please, let me." Fucking hell, I didn't expect Hinata to be this stubborn about this!

"Look love," I wrap my arm around her shoulders and guide her to my bed, "You're a stranger that just came from my Xbox, big fucking deal by the way, but it'll make me feel like a prick if let ya sleep out there. So don't fret about it ok? Trust me."

Hinata stood staring at the bed with a perplexed expression. Her hands were gathering the edges of the shirt and seemed to sway side to side, like she was trying to think of something. I take this sign to head back to the shower; however Hinata snags my arm before I could leave.

"Wait," She muttered, still looking at the bed. I turn and wait to hear what she has to say.

"What if… What if we _shared _it?" I raise an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Share?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes, share. That way, neither of us will have to go on the couch."

I debate this in my head; share a bed with a girl that I just got a Blowjob from and that girl is Hinata?

The decision was made up before I could even blink.

"Yeah that works for me mate. Righto, you get yourself sorted, I'll have a shower, and then we both go to sleep. Groovy?" I hold my fist out to her.

Giggling and smiling back, Hinata taps my fist with hers.

"Oath. I'll be back."

I shower as quick as I could, resulting in shampoo soap being mixed up with toothpaste. I usually take long showers, but today is an exemption. 'In and out like a sharp stick' I often say.

Once the showers done and PJ's on, I flick off all the lights in the house, doubled checked the locks and enter my room. Hinata was laying on my bed with a book in her hands, studying the cover. Ah I know that one.

"That's 'We Were Once Soldiers and Young.'. Great book. Movie's good too, but I reckon the book is much more detailed and more informative."

"Really, what is it about?" Hinata inquired.

I sit next to her and say, "That's about the First major engagement of the United States against the North Vietnamese back in the 60's. Basically it was the start of the Vietnam War for America. You can read it if ya want. Pretty interestin'."

"Oh, no thank you, I'm pretty tired. Maybe next time." She said and puts the book away.

I gave her a nod and turned off the light. Soon, Hinata and I were under the covers, shrouded in darkness with only the fan above us making any sorts of noise. We both face away from each other and our bodies didn't touch.

The night dragged on, yet I couldn't sleep. I was too wound up from today, plus with Hinata right next to me, it didn't help that much.

"_I wonder if she had fallen asleep_." I thought. And I was wrong.

Her foot touched mine. I suppress the urge to flinch at the sudden contact. Instead I place my own on top of hers. Then her whole leg joins in. I turn my body to see her face near mine, eyes half lidded in drowsiness.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hi." She replied quietly.

"Can't sleep?"

"No, I'm just thinking about what happened today." I scooted closer to her, heads barely touching.

"Yeah, what's on ya mind Hinata?"

"I—I'm just recounting on how I got here. I was so scared. I—I thought I had been kidnapped. I couldn't move, and I didn't know where I was. I assumed the worst. But… But you," She tapped her head against mine, "You helped me. A stranger. You gave me food, clothing and housing. You didn't ask for anything in return. Well… Apart from… Um…" In the darkness I spot her blushing, triggering me to laugh silently.

"A-And not to mention showing me those videos and music. I never heard of anything like that before. I couldn't be happier. Thank you, Ollie." Hinata smiled. A spark flicked in my head and my hand reached out to caress her face, and in turn, her own grasping it.

"Na mate, it's all good. I didn't want you to be so stressed about this, so I figured I'll show you the two greatest things I could think of. Hinata, are you _sure _you are alright? With this? Everything is pretty crazy…" I couldn't help but ask. This whole scenario is playing out _too _well, if you catch my drift.

"Yes, I am alright. With you aiding me, I have nothing worry."

That. That did something to me. I don't know what, but it did.

I softly gripped her head and pulled it towards me. She didn't fight against it and our lips touched again. It was a sweet, soft kiss that chilled me to my very core. We kissed for what seemed like hours before parting. I chuckled. Hinata giggled. We stared and I felt my eyes droop. Our bodies embraced, and the blissful dreams took over.

* * *

As soon as my eyes opened, I reach out and snag my phone from the bedside table.

"_Six-Twenty Nine. One minute before the alarm. Fucking ninja!"_ I chuckled lightly. But man, do I feel rested. Like really well. Usually when I wake up, I either feel really shitty or sluggish. And the weather was a nice cool breeze and partly clouds. I sighed putting back the phone and rose from my bed. I only got so far before an arm snaked around my stomach and pulled me back, totally surprising me. I turn around and spot the mop of purple hair from underneath the covers.

Everything came rushing back. Shit, that actually happened. Shit, that REALLY happened. Pulling back the sheet confirmed it.

Hinata's sleeping face.

I let a shocked gasp out that made her face twitch.

"O…Ollie, c'm'on baaa to buuu." Came from Hinata in a mixture of English and a more drugged up Bogan.

I slip her arm from me and pull back the cover.

"I gotta get ready for work. I got bacon, eggs and cereal in the kitchen, have at it. Telly's in the lounge. I'll be back at around Ten." I hesitate, and lean down to kiss her forehead. A soft sigh came from her and she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"_Now that's happened I better get ready_." I went out and the old clothes are chucked into the washer and will be ready in an hour's time. Next, shower.

After exiting the shower, I look deep into the mirror; brown hair, dark eyes, fair skinned, not too fat but not too skinny. Yep, that's an ugly bastard right there.

I gear up and head back into my room, grabbing my wallet and keys. I look back at the controller and debated with a though that occurred to me in the shower.

"What if… I made her a little flirtier…" I thought. Yes?

Yes.

Navigating became much easier, and it was quick process to add the perk "Tease." Swift as I did it, the controller was back on the Xbox and I head out to put the wash in the drier with a spring in my step.

* * *

"Oi mate, yer lookin' pre up yerself. What ya do?" Ian said grinning. I look up from my phone to face him.

Ian is a few years older than me; I think he's Twenty-eight since last month. A long mop of brown hair framed a chubby face that littered with freckles. And is much shorter. But that's not what the best part. Add a touch of anger management, a pinch of smartarse, a spoon of comedy, and a mug full of Northern Irish, and you got what I appropriately named, "Hobbit".

Fucking hell does he go off when I call him that.

I answered back, "What ya on lad, I'm fuckin' dying here ay. It's nearly nine-thirty and it's hitting wha… Forty C's."

"Na dun ya fookin bullshit me, I know that look. Come on, tell us, ya finally fooked someone?" Pushing away from the table, he sits on top of the workbench next to me, fully bent on hearing the story.

"Really? Ya think I'm that lucky?" I replied. I really did not want to tell him, or anyone of the matter. Why? Who the hell would believe you if you claim to fuck a real-life Anime girl. Second, he's the last bastard to know this information. He will use it for his many jokes and teasing.

"I know tha' look all too well, that's me face every morin' that 'I just got fooked'."

"Ya dreamin' mate, all I did last night was play games. Smiddy was on last night. Wait hang on, I got Naruto to work as well, fuckin' finally. Now we can have a go at each other."

But Ian didn't react the way he should've.

His face churned, "Wha?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What you mean 'Wha'? I got Naruto on my Xbox."

"What de fuck is Naruto?"

What the fuck.

"Wha-Huh, what ya- Ya know. Naruto. The _show _Naruto."

"Mate I dunno what the fuck ya on really."

I tried to formulate a proper sentence on the sheer stupidity of this situation; Ian might not watch the show, but he did play the game. All he knows that it's a fighting game like Tekken, so he's all for that. Just fighting.

But for him to just _not_ know the game or show in general baffles me. And that face he made did spark a little worry in me. But I figured that he's just having a moment, so I let the subject drop.

"Yeah nah don't worry bout it. It was probably Justin that I was talkin' to about this, the bloke from the States on Steam."

"Sweet Jesus mate, you had me goin there. Anyway, you seen this video on FaceBook?" And just like that, Ian changes the subject on the spot. Either from his scattered-brain or he too felt that it was getting awkward. Bless him. All that he showed was just two blokes in Russia trying to fight one another but they were completely drunk. Some hits connected, most of the others went way off course and sent them to the ground.

Ahhh Russia, never change.

Ian retreated back to his original spot leaving me alone to reflect on what he said. It didn't make any sense at all. Surely he knows. He got it like, three days ago?

Na he knows it. And I'm going to prove it.

I minimize the tab on what was a news article about the Riots in Hong Kong, and type in Naruto.

And all that came up was the topping on Ramen, a Bridge and other random stuff. But not 'Naruto' in general. At all. I swipe through the list and the fact remains. I try adding Shippuden, T.V., and Anime.

Nothing.

There is nothing about Naruto.

….

*Insert Dial-Up tone*

"_Na. Nananana. Na. Nope. That's not computing_." I place my phone on the bench like it was going to explode. I breathe in, and out. Ok, let's not hasty here. There has to be a reason, maybe it was a bug? A prank or something? And it _just_ happens to be the day that Ian doesn't remember.

Just a coincidence…

* * *

I pull my car into my drive-way. Instead of heading straight home, I went to the shops and got groceries for the next few days like chicken, popcorn, Ice Cream, veggies (Vegetables), and milo. I passed the barkers as I was heading out and saw that they're having a sale. So I bought six cupcakes and on the afterthought, the last remaining Cinnamon rolls. If my memory serves correctly; Hinata digs this shit. Like how much Naruto loves Ramen and me with Passion fruit. Hey, if you put a whole bucket of passion fruit, that shit will be gone in minutes.

Dead set.

"Hopefully this can ease things a bit." I grumbled out. The thought still lingered with the World Wide Web not finding 'Naruto' anywhere. And now to add the pile of 'what the hell to do with the actual character and characters'.

"_But fuck it; let's just see how things go_."

And I made my way into my house.

I open the door and immediately can tell something was up; it is clean. Like super clean. I mean sure I clean it every now and then, but not to this extent. The walls were clean, the mat straight and vacuumed, photo's polished, and even my couch and telly. Everything. I wisely take off my boots and socks at the front door.

The sound of plates clattering got my attention. Waving off the surprise, I peer into the kitchen, with an inkling of who might be.

Hinata was there, washing the dishes while humming a soft tune. Her clothes where back on, but it didn't hinder her features.

I took a moment to drink in the sight. A part of me still thinks that this wasn't real, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. Finally gaining some resolve I place the groceries on top of the counter. Hinata turns to the noise and spots me. At first it was surprise, nearly dropped the plate in her hands, and then melted to a smile.

"G-Good morning Ollie." Hot damn that was cute.

"G'day mate, ah, how ya goin?" I toss the keys in the bowl.

"I'm good thank you, how was work?" Hinata finishes the last place and puts it in the dry-rack.

"Ah yeah pretty good ay. Didn't do any deliveries and got a bit of customers. How goes your day?"

"W-well not much really, I spent most of the day cleaning. N-not much was dirty, but a few spots here and there."

I whistle, "Well it looks like you went a bit far out on that, but cheers for that mate. So in thanks, I got us some cakes and… Wait shit I forgot what the other was…" I grab the paper bag and opened it "Oh that's it. Cinnamon rolls. Truth be told I never had these before but the bloke behi—"

The paper bag suddenly vanished right in front of me. Poof. Gone. My mind skipped, and I immediately look at Hinata to see in her hand a half-eaten roll and in the other the bag. What the fuck?

"_Did she just fucking snatch it?!_"

Her eyes bugged as bits of pastry fell from her lips.

"Yeah alright calm down." I slowly said having finally connected the puzzle.

Hinata flushes brightly and places the roll back into the bag, and hands the bag out to me, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I laugh loudly, "Don't worry about it mate. Have at them, I got cupcakes anyway. And that's ya reward for the cleanin'. Next time don't worry about that. Bloody hell that was quick."

She loses some of the blush that left a nice pink hull around her cheeks and resumes eating. I put the groceries away with Hinata helping after finishing off the rolls. A true feat on how quick she did that. As we worked, I noticed her bending over at every chance and on occasion touch my arm or body. Sometimes Hinata pressed her body on mine, and I felt her tits clear as day. No words were said but the look in her eyes and the twitch of the corner of her lips made up for it. She knew what she was doing, no matter how innocent she presented herself. I retaliated often by lightly touching her legs when she bent over, and when I had to move around her, rub her rear with my hips. Her back would arch when I pushed against her afterwards.

Finally finished and secretly horny, Hinata walks away to the living room while I went for my room, and like the rest of the house, looked like a very expensive maid just went through there. My bed was neatly made, all the books stacked, clothes were placed back into drawers. I slap on footy shorts and a blue singlet, true Aussie fashion, and take the controller to the living room and spot Hinata bending over to place the cupcakes on the table.

"I just remembered something. Those knives on ya leg? Yeah mate, ya can't take those outside. Police will get ya and if ya try to fight 'em _with_ the knives, you will get shot."

She taps her fingers, "I understand."

"Just giving a heads up love."

Clearing my throat I said, "So we gonna have a look at this? I had a gander last night before you came in and found something interesting."

Hinata nods and I inclined her to my room. She takes the cupcakes from the table and follow's me. Placing the plate with the pastries on the desk, we sat on the bed next to one another. Hinata scoots closer when I open the Menu to the point of contact. I press the button and she gasps at the list of names.

"I-I know her, I know her too. Ollie, they're all my friends from Konaha!"

"Are they? Well that's some relief in a way. You aren't completely alone after all. Do—Do you want me to get one of them out to give you some support or somethin'?"

But Hinata shakes her head, "Not right now. It will be best if I get as much information as I can to explain to them. Some of them are… W-well… rough."

"Rough? Yeah nah let's not get hasty right now. Well that's all I figured out so far. Have you had a gander at this yet?"

She shakes her head and I pass the controller to her. However Hinata doesn't take it, but just stare. A conflicted expression worked on her face.

"Well ya gonna take it?"

"Um… I can't?"

"What ya mean ya can't? It's right here." I wiggle the controller.

"I-I know. But… Something is stopping me from grabbing it. I cannot explain it, I just—I'm sorry Ollie."

Weird. Really fucking weird.

"Err, righto. Odd. I'm so fucking confused by this shit really." I flop back on the bed with a sigh. This whole thing is really fucking with my head. It was all I can think of all day, how did this happen? Why is it happening?

Hinata, bless her soul, pats my stomach in comfort, "It will be ok Ollie, don't stress yourself for my sake."

"Kinda hard mate, but thanks anyway." I rub her back in turn.

I got to distract myself, "So anyway, that trick you did back there? What the hell did you do?"

"Um…" Hinata mumbled, "I-I'm a Ninja, so I have to be fast."

"So you just," I lazily lunge my hand out to snatch air, "Nicked it. Just like that?"

"Mhm…"

Damn, that's some fucking speed right there.

"Well, what else can ya do? Can ya throw knives pinpoint and y'know, disappear into thin air or some shit?"

"Yes. I can throw knives but not as accurately as my friend Ten-Ten. And to disappear, we have a technique called_ Kawarimi no Jutsu_. It's very useful if we get attacked."

I felt myself get giddy.

"And a Kawarara Jutsu, what's that?"

"Kawarimi, It's a technique that replaces my body with another object."

"Fair Dinkum? Faaark that would be useful as hell. Come on come on, tell me more."

"Weeeell," My eyebrow rose at the unexpected purr of her voice, "I am a Hyuuga. I possess the blood-line called _Byakugan_, which allows me to see through objects, chakra and pressure points."

"You're shittin' me, though objects? Like X-Ray?"

Hinata sits up and readied herself. Her hand rises to her face with two fingers erect and breathes out, "Byakugan."

The veins around her eyes fucking _bulged _and on closer inspection the pupil presented itself. But fucking hell wasn't that shit frightening. The show did fuck all too really express the look of it. It's like worms just emerged underneath the skin.

"Faaaarkin' hell mate, wouldn't want to be ya enemy. But weird as it is, that is fuckin' awesome. "

"Really? Do you not have Shinobi here?"

"Yeah nah they died out about, well fucked if I know, yonks ago. I mean there's old mate in Japan who _technically _is the only Ninja alive, but nah, no ninja's. Except in movies, games etcetera. But holy shit do you want to know about the Samurai there, and leading all the way up to the Second World War, those guys were fucking nuts!"

"N-No Shinobi?" Hinata cancels the jutsu.

"None. We _had _ninja's way back in the day. There's that bloke I just told you but he's not on your scale. I know a bit about Japan, and there weren't any places that you came from, or any reclamation of Hyuuga's, Fire Balls yata yata yata. There were Samurai too, but they got whipped out when the Japanese Government replaced the Shogun. That was maybe three hundreds ago I dunno. So now, Japan is only known for its Technology, ninja fantasy, and Hentai."

"Am… Am I in the future?"

"Naaa, I'd say you're from a different Dimension all together. It's the only logical explanation I have at the moment. The fact that you came from my gaming console proves that."

Only a blank stare.

"Anything? Anything at all? What you think?"

"W-well, I'm not too well versed in Dimensions. But there is a skill called _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_; a power that can summon creatures or objects. But to reach other realities? I don't know."

Wow. That actually works pretty fucking well.

"So let's get this straight right now; my controller is a summoning thingumajig that brings you and only females for odd reasons, to this place. _Fwah_, what are the chances of that!"

"Amazing! Lady Tsunade will defiantly be interested in this… Oh! Can we summon her please? I've changed my mind sorry."

"Oh? Wait, who's that?"

"Lady Tsunade is my Hokage; Leader and ruler of Konaha."

That would make sense; Tsuande would be the only one that I tell about what's going on and the others will listen to her, instead of me talking to each and every one of them and run the risk of getting gutted. The villains and the random's can wait, I'm in no rush for them. So let's get Tsuande into this Freak Show!

…

Or…

"Sorry I just thought of something about pressure points. I know a few here and there, but where are the rest?" I said, going all the way back to her Byakugan.

A flitter of her eyelids and a small smile, Hinata replies "I'll show you."

Totally out of the blue, Hinata swings her leg over my own and places herself right on my lap facing right at me. I was so surprised that my hands came up and grab her thighs. She rolls her hips to find a comfy spot while staring into my eyes. It didn't take long to spring a boner.

Finally finding the spot, Hinata places on hand on my shoulder and the other hovers over my heart.

"With my Byakugan I can see Chakra pathways; they are the same as blood vessels and the nerve system. With it beginning at the heart and aaaaaalllll," Hinata drags her fingers around my body and face, "the way round. There are 361 nodes in the body, and if a node is to be disturbed or damaged, chakra will not be able to pass. It also causes the muscles to relax and not be able to move. Members of the Hyuuga can do this with the technique called the Gentle Fist."

"Fair Dinkum? So it makes ya arms and legs dead essentially. Is it permanent or…?"

"No, if for example I touch the node on your shoulder, your arm will not function. But if I touch it again, it will return."

"Oh sweet. Do I have any chakra?"

"Only a small percentage. I'm sorry."

"Yeah nah that's probably for the best. If I had that kind of power, people would be _really _interested in it and soon, woosh, straight to Pine Gap."

"Pine Gap?"

"Don't worry."

I chuckled at Hinata's puzzled expression, it would seem I have A LOT of explaining to do about the world. That on in itself is going to be a long, very long talk and video's to explain everything from the Big Bang, to the Dinosaurs, the Wars, Jeffery Epstein's murder and so on. That will have to wait.

Hinata continued to stare at me while sitting on my lap.

Feeling daring, I push my hips into hers. An immediate flush came across her face, and I positively know that she felt my cock drag across her pussy. But hey, she's the one who sat on my lap. Hinata returned my action by grinding down hard, like she wanted my dick to break free from its hiding place and go straight into her.

With my hands on her hips, I pulled her off and let her drop back down. Pleasure shot through my loins and Hinata squeaked. But she remained still.

"What's wrong mate?" I ask.

"I-I think… I don't know…" Hinata mumbles, refusing to look at me. Well I wasn't going to have this. I reached up and picked her head up by the chin and stare right into her eyes.

"Are you—" I was promptly stopped by Hinata's sudden kiss. It took me a second to figure out what's happening before accepting and dove deeper into the smooch. I savior the taste of her tongue and saliva. It was almost addicting. I resumed the little humps against her as the kissing grew more and more intense. My tongue was trapped between her lips and made a sucking motion. When the fuck did Hinata know all of—

Oh that's right, the System. Summoning. Whatever!

The make-out session dragged on for a bit, but I want more. So I grab Hinata's zipper on her jacket and began to pull down. She snatches my hands. Leaving the kiss and with a wet smile and lidded eyes, she slowly unzips, inch by inch. Down, down, down it went until stopping underneath her large breasts. Still smirking, Hinata grabs the edges. And with her eyes never leaving mine, pulls the jacket, revealing bra-cladded breasts.

_Boing boing._

"Mein Gott." I said completely fixated. Will I ever get tired of seeing them? Never. Never in a million years.

Hinata presses her breasts together and says shyly, "Ollie, you're staring. Are they too big?"

So she wants to play innocent eh?

You fuckin' beaut.

"Oh hell no love, they're just right. But there's something missing in it…"

"Wh-What?"

I guide Hinata to the floor and tug my own pants down and level cock between those beautiful mounds, "This."

"O-O-Oh my." Timidly whispers Hinata. She pulls the bra down and each hand ensnared a breast and pushes it right around my dick. Soft, warm flesh covered it all save for the tip. The urge to just fuck her tits senseless had to be quashed, now is not the time.

Hinata, still looking at me, pulls herself up… And back down.

Slowly.

So. Fucking. Slowly.

And she knew that it was just plain torture.

"Eh? Are you ok Ollie?" She said.

"Y-Yep!"

"Are you sure? Y-your face is looking red. Does it h-hurt?"

"Nyet!"

"_Hehe_, so that's a no?"

Holy FUCK is this intense. My hands were balled to the side in a bid to hold down the finishing goo-juice.

"In that case," Hinata sped her tit-fucking but not before dropping a wad of spit to the tip. It completely coaxed my cock which now slipped smoothly between her tits. It made a _squik-squik_ sound accompanied with Hinata's moans and coo's.

A switch flipped in my head. I felt at ease with this, no longer feeling the premature. I lean back to take in the sight. Shit I wish I had my blunt.

"_Fuck the blunt, this is better_." I thought. But I don't want her tits, however good they are; I want _her_.

"Ok Ok Hinata wait stop. Come lie here." I stood to give her room. Taking the notion, Hinata plants her back on the bed. I grab her pants, pulled it down and off along with her panties. A thin line of girl-cum trailed from her snatch.

"_Groovy."_

I took a breath, and wasted no time to move between her legs with my tip just touching her glistering pussy.

"You ready?" I tapped her clit.

Hinata squeaks lightly, "U-Um."

"Hmm?"

"Y… Yes!" She says out loud, her eyes darting from me to the dick. I fully unzip her jacket and open it, leaving her only in her bra.

"Okie dokie. Just lettin' ya know, this is my first so don't blame me for being shite."

"It's ok, so am I." Hinata whispered.

"_And here…"_ I slid myself up and down to find her hole,

"…_we…" _Target acquired,

_"… Go." _Fire for effect,

I push in gradually, followed by Hinata's cry of ecstasy. A warm and wet sponge engulfed the shaft that pulsated with her heartbeat. And she was tight, REALLY tight. Congrat's me, you just lost your V card.

With each inch, Hinata squeaked and moved about but I held her still by grabbing her hips and using a last thrust, fully engulfed myself in her. The effect was immediate. Her walls camped, back arched and a silent gasp.

"Did you… Did you just cum?" I ask incredibly.

Hinata didn't respond, just took in small quick breaths and tried desperately to push further into me. I eased out, seeing the clear grool on my tool and feed it back in her softly. Her eyes flutter with each stroke. Thankfully her pussy somewhat loosened and I began thrusting.

_Slap-Slap-Slap _went my hips against hers. No words were spoken between us; just gasps and grunts as we fucked. Sweat, spit and other fluids soaked the bed and us. I reached out and snared her hands and leaned down to kiss her. She tightened again.

"_So this is why people like fucking so much._"

Surprisingly I thought she would sound like an Asian during sex. Don't look at me like that; you know damn well what I'm talking about. That saves my ears from the 'EEEEEEEEEEE' or near rape screams. Her moans were throaty with squeaks and gasps in the mix.

But being the first time doing this, I ran out of puff and had to stop, not to mention the building climax.

"Hey…" I breathed out as I pull my face away from her, "I didn't realize that this would be exhausting as. How are you holding up hun?"

Hinata took the moment to take some deep breaths in before responding, "I feel… Good. It hurt at first but not anymore. And it's fun."

"Fun?" I said before laughing hard, making her laugh as well, "Well that's great, as long as you're having fun with this. You feel so amazing, you're amazing!"

"O-Oh thank you Ollie. You are great as well, so please, keep going. I want to feel you enter me more."

"Roger Roger."

A surge of adrenaline coursed though my body and I went back to fucking her. I grab her hips and thrust into her hard and fast. Her eyes snaps open and grabs my singlet, screaming in pleasure, and matches her rocking hips to mine. Sweat poured from her body that clearly showed her muscular stomach as she twitched and tensed.

"Ollie! AH! I! AH!" She pants. I didn't respond as unfortunately, my own orgasm was about to appear. Pressure builds down my loins and I had to make a decision; Pull out or go for the creampie?

I better act fast.

"Hina… I'm gonna… Where?" I manage to get out from my clenched jaw.

She didn't say a word, too lost in her world of pleasure. And it was too late anyway.

I push in deep and hard and came straight into her womb. Hinata tenses and now finally registering the feeling of my cum entering her. She mew's, slowly releasing my singlet and collapses on the bed.

"Hot… So hot…" She mumbles under her breath. My orgasm finally subsides and I pull out slowly to not hurt her. A glob of pearly white cum gushes out as soon as my cock leaves her vagina. I pant, heaved and groaned. I was completely drained and tired. My heart greatly slowed down to non-threatening and I plopped beside her. The room stank of sex and sweat, and the only noise was our gasps of air.

"Holy… Fuck… Shit…" I said.

"Mmmm."

"Oh man, I came inside of you. Sorry about that and not lasting longer."

"Mhm, it is ok Ollie. You did fantastic."

"Cheers love, same to you. I'm going to grab some water and a towel. Have a rest."

"Ok." I peck her on the lips and went and retrieved a towel from the Bathroom and a bottle from the fridge.

I did my best to wipe the cum of her legs and pussy as well as the sweat on our bodies. A icky business that is never shown in porno's. I did ask her if she wanted to have a shower to properly clean herself off but she refused.

We re-clothed ourselves and feasted on cupcakes and water, making the decision to now finally bring Tsunade into the mix.

With a spray of Air Freshener to quell the smell, I set about to locate the Fifth Hokage.

"You ready mate?" I ask.

"Yes. Let's do it."

Having found Tsunade on the Character list, I press and waited with bated breath.

The Xbox, for the first time, rumbled and the power button flickered with multiple colours before an orb of light appeared in the middle of the room in the exact spot Hinata first appeared. It was so bright that it nearly blinded us. And as the light died down, we were soon accompanied with another figure.

She stood around 5 foot three inches. Blonde hair styled to twin pig-tails that went to the middle of her back; pale white skin was partly hidden behind a green sleeved cloak, grey blouse with a sash that went underneath her large breast and a pair of blue pants that looked the same as Hinata's, and ending on high-heeled sandals, not the same as Hinata's. Brown eyes stared emptily forwards. I took notice of the green marking on her forehead before glancing at her breasts.

Dem tiddies are big.

REALLY big.

I'm not like everyone that knows cup sizes, but I'm going on the wager that they were DD? Maybe? Fucks me, but they were huge. Her poor back.

Hinata gasped in amazement; the machine really can bring her people to this place after all!

"Righto, let there be life." Without wasting time, I scrolled and** UNLOCK**'ed Tsunade's body.

Now I should have though this through better.

Tsunade's eyes blinked once and seemed to twitch as her body suddenly works. Her head snapped side to side and finally rest on mine. The hair's on the back of my neck stood upright and a wave of unease swept across me.

Uh-oh.

The Fifth Hokage's face went from surprise, to blank, to absolue FUCKING rage. And I realize that her hand balled into a fist and went straight to my face.

_"Ah Kuwva!"_

* * *

_AN;_

Finally, FUCKING FINALLY this fucking chapter is done. I'm so so sorry everyone I've got a lot of explaining to do, so I'll start from the best to worst;

It turns out that Post Scriptium, Squad, COD: MW, and Brutal DOOM is an addiction that shouldn't be ignored. My god those games are awesome as hell.

The holiday period was a clusterfuck as I work in Retail. The amount of fuckups, long hours and just general exhaustion are key factors. Jesus Christ! And lemme tell you something; People are savages. If you work in Retail (Coles, WoolWorths, WallMart etc) you know exactly what I'm talking about.

I met up with my best mate who came down from England so that's self-explanatory.

And Writer's block. That is a cunt of a thing to bypass. I just manage to finish this off at 4:13AM after what, three months working on it. No to mention the fuckery of Windows word corrupting my work. Fuck you Word and double fuck you Microsoft, I'm still pissed about upgrading from 7 to 10.

Anyway, this chapter is done and dusted so now I'm going to answer some questions that reviewers sent me;

From AFF:  
**_ANON - Something Serious on November 05, 2019_**  
_(The MC reads more like an Australian stereotype than a human being.)_  
Well, Ollie is an Aussie, more preferably from Upper North Queensland than a bloke or sheila from Sydney or Melbourne. Plus I'm Aussie, it says in my name.

**_Ras933 on October 08, 2019_**  
_(Great story! I hope that you might use the other options in the controller, it would be amazing to see Hinata having different personalities or wearing differen types of clothing.)_  
Thanks lad, and not to worry, all that fun stuff will happen after everything is chill with the characters and what not. Cant have Hinata be a Cock-Starved Yandare off the bat now can we?

And one from FanFic:

**_Xion The XIV chapter 2, Oct 27, 2019  
_****_(_**_Weirdest shit I have ever seen and I love it. Don't care if it was a girl or a guy they would both do this same shit but with diff genders. A system that allows you to bring in anime characters into the real world and change their personality to what you want it to be. At the same time you know what I find funny. Take this hinata to a anime convention and I am 100% betting you would find people that say it's a bad costume.)_  
Oh mate, I hate to ruin that scenario but unfortunately that can't happen. Maybe a Spin-off chapter in the near distant future. And you are right; anyone would go down this route if they had this machine and could bring characters from movies/anime/games.

And for the other comments, thank you for your kind and supportive words. I do hope this chapter will suffice for now, it was mostly more story than lemon. Trust me, the lemons will become plentiful later on but I cannot skip on a good storyline.

**_My name is OzKanga, and I'll catch ya next chapter_**

**_PS: If anyone wants to be a Editor, I'm all ears._**


End file.
